1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wearable electronic equipment. More specifically, the present invention is related to an adjustment mechanism for a computer-type device secured to a person""s body or garments. The device of this invention has particular application in providing a height adjustable, keyboard-like component which is maintained at an ergonomic and comfortable position for use by a standing operator.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Supporting a computer or keyboard for use by a standing operator is generally known in the art in various configurations as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,715,293; 5,207,791; 5,421,499; 5,675,362; 5,667,114. Typically, an over-the-shoulder or around-the-neck strap attaches to a horizontal table assembly which supports the keyboard at approximately waist level. The patent to Scherbarth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,791, differs somewhat in that it contemplates a multi-jointed support assembly which attaches to a belt around a user""s waist. However, such devices, as described in the prior art, have at least three shortcomings: (1) they require numerous adjustments to fit the shoulders, chest, neck and torso measurements of variously sized users, (2) they locate the keyboard in front of the operator which may be socially or culturally awkward, and (3) they require an operator to have an uncomfortable almost 90 degree elbow-bend when utilizing the support assembly.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve or fulfill the purposes of the present invention. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a device with a keyboard which adjusts in height to allow comfortable use by a standing user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable device with a keyboard which allows infinite, or continuous, adjustments of the keyboard height.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable device with a keyboard which requires only simple adjustments to easily and quickly accommodate variously sized individuals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable device with a keyboard which is not hindered by various jackets, coats, sweaters and other clothes a user may wear and does not harm similar-type clothing.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable device with a keyboard which allows the device to be located unobtrusively at either side of the operator.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable device with a keyboard which provides side-to-side support to prevent twisting and turning of the keyboard surface.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable device with a keyboard which maintains the keyboard surface at a position which does not fatigue a standing user""s arms, hands or wrists.
These and other objects are achieved by the detailed description that follows .
An assembly including an electronic device with a keyboard, or other similar input apparatus, incorporates within it an elongated strap of semi-flexible material which attaches near standing operator""s waist at one end and extends to a selected length thereby holding the electronic device at about mid-thigh height. The strap attaches at one of its ends to a sturdy belt clip, or incorporates a belt accommodating loops at a first end, to facilitate easy attachment of the device to a person""s belt, garment, or waist-band. Further, the strap of semi-flexible material enters the housing of the electronic device and attaches at its distal end to a take-up roller rotatably fixed within the housing. By changing the amount the strap is wrapped around the take-up roller, an operator can manually adjust the height of the keyboard surface by retracting or extending the strap accordingly. The mechanism by which the strap wraps or unwraps around the take-up roller resembles a typical window-shade arrangement and provides simple and quick height adjustment means to accommodate variously sized operators regardless of their physical size or the bulkiness or delicateness of their clothes. This simple adjustment mechanism provides continuous height adjustability which allows the electronic device to assume an infinite number of positions.
An operator wishing to lower the computer device simply pulls down on the computer device to unwrap some of the strap material from the take-up roller and therefore extend the exposed length of the flexible strap. A height adjusted computer device maintains the desired height because the weight of the computer device and the friction present where the strap enters the housing both act on the strap to prevent the counter-biased take-up roller from rotating. When wanting to raise the computer device, the user simply lifts the computer device so that the strap material automatically wraps around the take-up roller which is spring biased to accomplish retraction of the strap.
The electronic device is easily positioned at a height which allows a standing user to place their hands on the keyboard, or other input mechanism, while their arms are in a relaxed and comfortable position. With no, or only minor, bending of the elbows, a user can comfortably use the keyboard for an extended period of time without fatigue or awkwardness. Fatigue is further lessened by the positioning of the electronic device at the side of the user where their arms and hands normally hang.
Additionally, fold-out support legs, with a flexible strap stretching between them, are attached to the underside of the electronic device housing which are used to brace the housing against a user""s thigh in order to tilt the keyboard surface, or input apparatus, to an even more comfortable position depending on the user""s preferences and to prevent twisting or turning of the keyboard surface during use.